The present invention relates to a base frame driving device of an embroidering machine by which an embroidery is made on a cylindrical work piece.
A conventional base frame driving device of the type disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. Sho62(1987)-206077 published in 1987 without examination comprises a shaft, a holder mounted on the shaft so as to be movable therealong, a connecting portion mounted rotatably on the holder, and a base frame mounted on the connecting portion and holding a work piece to be embroidered. In the conventional device, upon initiation of the embroidering operation, the position of the base frame remains unchanged since the previous embroidering operation has been completed. For this reason, an operator of the embroidering machine has to transfer or bring the base frame to the initial position manually, which involves cumbersome work.